


Let Me See (How You Gonna Treat Me?)

by orphan_account



Series: Love, Twice Over [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Medical, Fighter Pilots, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon insists on a difference between interested and, well, interested. Baekhyun teaches him otherwise.





	Let Me See (How You Gonna Treat Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

Even if it were Junmyeon's mother telling him he was destined to love a military man, he would not have believed her. As it was, he'd known Baekhyun almost as long as he'd known his own mother, but it still wasn't the same.

"You're insane," he told his friend with an exhausted air of "I'm used to this." Baekhyun had been trying to set Junmyeon up for years; and unsuccessfully, too. "Guys who choose the military are too rough for me. I'm not into that."

Baekhyun didn't remind his best friend of their own two years required service because he knew what Junmyeon meant. Indeed, he was more than happy to be finished with that life and agreed that he wouldn't choose the military either. What he didn't agree with was Junmyeon's blatant stereotypes that all the guys who did choose that profession were necessarily the same.

"My Chanyeol's too goofy to be like that!" He defended indignantly. "And he's in the army too!"

"Barely," Junmyeon countered drily. "Designing bases for the military as an architect in training is different than flying a plane for them, Baek."

Baekhyun crossed his arms with a pout. "I don't know why you're complaining," he muttered. "When we went to the air show with Yeol last week you said that airmen were hot. I'm just trying to help. And anyway," he added, blatantly ignoring Junmyeon's eye roll except for a minor huff of exasperation. "You have to be pretty smart for them to let you fly a plane, okay? That's more than they ever let either of us do."

"Neurosurgery and pediatrics," Junmyeon pointed out. "You and I are going to be a neurosurgeon and a pediatrician. Don't talk to me about intelligence means the ability to fly a plane."

Baekhyun's pout deepened and Junmyeon told him meanly that it wasn't attractive. (But somehow he ended up caving to it anyway and agreeing to a date—"But only one!"—with Chanyeol's friend from basic, army pilot Oh Sehun. Damn it, Byun Baekhyun.)

~~~

Of all possible date activities, Baekhyun just had to suggest drinks. Junmyeon knew it was because he had an unfortunate habit to unwind a little too easily after a few too many glasses of alcohol.

"I'm just trying to help," Baekhyun had repeated, this time smirking smugly. Ha! Junmyeon wanted to tell Baekhyun where exactly he could stuff that unsolicited assistance but he refrained. Chanyeol, he figured, would barely blink at that kind of response, especially after dating Baekhyun. Oh Sehun was a mystery, though, and just because Junmyeon didn't want to be on the date in the first place didn't mean he was going to leave a bad impression. Not if he could help it.

"Sure. Drinks," he agreed through gritted teeth which soon smoothly transitioned into a demure grin when his fingers made purchase with Baekhyun's thigh and the man in questioned shrieked like a little girl.

Chanyeol laughed and patted his boyfriend on the leg. Sehun looked confused for a second, then he caught Junmyeon's expression and raised an eyebrow. It was the most Junmyeon had seen his date's face move since they'd first met. To Junmyeon's surprise, the other man was actually sort of attractive when he wasn't stone faced.

That realization—and the added one that if Junmyeon did end up liking his date, then Baekhyun would never let him hear the end of it—prompted the downing of way too much alcohol in far too short a time period once the four men made it to the bar.

"You alright there, Jun-money?" Baekhyun teased, the nickname making Chanyeol snicker and Sehun raise his eyebrow again.

"Can't you do anything other than frown or look intrigued?" Junmyeon rudely enquired of his date. Apparently, his inhibitions had been left at the door. Probably.

Baekhyun's cackling nearly drowned out Sehun's quick and witty response. "Can you do anything other than drink like a pussy and look like you're constantly eating a lemon?"

"Yah!" Junmyeon barked. "I'm your hyung!" He didn't hear what Sehun said to counter his drunken anger; he was too busy being passed out with his cheek pressed hard against the probably dirty counter. And since Baekhyun was too busy clutching his stomach and catching his breath from laughter to do anything useful, it was Sehun who got to take Junmyeon home.

"Be safe, kids!" Baekhyun chirped, swaying unsteadily until Chanyeol sighed and gestured for his boyfriend to get onto his back. The taller man waved a hand at a gaping Sehun and then walked away, Baekhyun in tow.

"Ha," he laughed bitterly to himself as he stuffed his softly snoring date into a taxi. He tried paying the driver a little extra to make sure that Junmyeon made it safely home, but the man caught a glimpse of Sehun's military ID, thanked him for his continued service, and promised to deliver Junmyeon well.

Sehun watched the taxi until it drove out of sight, the image of Junmyeon's slightly flushed and slumbering face imprinted in his mind. He sighed. "Hyung my ass."

~~~

"I get the impression that you don't like me very much." This was said by Sehun over the rim of his coffee as he gazed directly into Junmyeon's face. Maybe he was looking for an honest answer there, or maybe he just couldn't help it, but either way the gaze was intimidating enough to make Junmyeon blurt out in disagreement, "Oh no! You're...fine."

Sehun smirked at the unintentional double entendre. Junmyeon chugged his mango smoothie in embarrassment and then regretted it moments later as a wicked brain freeze incapacitated him.

"It's what you do," Junmyeon corrected Sehun's incorrect impression once he could do more than wince at the ice in his head. "I have tons of respect for the military," he added in case Sehun became offended; they were practically still strangers after all. "Army guys just aren't my type."

"Too domineering?" Sehun guessed quietly, eyes on his cup for once and not searching Junmyeon for an answer.

Junmyeon found the sudden change unnerving. He'd called and asked Sehun to meet for coffee so that he could apologize for how terribly their date had turned out. What Junmyeon had expected was the cocky man that he'd remembered verbally sparring with before alcohol had gotten the best of him. This demure person sitting across the table from him was certainly not that, though, and the stark contrast between the two intrigued Junmyeon more than he wanted to admit.

He didn't like military men, as a rule. Oh Sehun had no right to defy those stereotypes. Junmyeon wouldn't let him.

~~~

Fate, and Byun Baekhyun, didn't seem to care about any personal resolutions Junmyeon might have come up with. The medical student had asked the army pilot out of his own volition, and as far as Baekhyun was concerned, that very much counted as a second date.

"Meet up with him again," he declared to Junmyeon as seriously as he could while leaning upside down with his back against the wall, "and you might as well call each other boyfriend."

"I'm not interested," Junmyeon maintained stubbornly. He shut the textbook in front of him with a loud smack that startled Baekhyun into a collapsed heap on the floor. The smaller man had read somewhere that it's easier to study with all the blood rushing to the head, and frankly Junmyeon thought his friend could use all the help he could get when it came to passing their next round of exams.

He arched his foot to poke Baekhyun experimentally in the side, and an answering groan was enough to assure Junmyeon he hadn't accidentally killed his oldest friend. Though part of him really sort of wanted to when Baekhyun flipped onto his back and said to the ceiling, "But the air show! Airmen are hot, you said. I've never flown a plane; what's it like, you wondered. That's interested to me!"

Junmyeon unceremoniously plopped his head onto Baekhyun's stomach, chortling childishly when the movement knocked the air out of Baekhyun with a dramatic "Oof!"

"There's interested," he told his friend without emphasis. "And then there's _interested_. Sehun-ssi's job is cool, but he seems like a brat, honestly."

"You're just saying that because he called you a girl," Baekhyun teased, moving his body to the side so that Junmyeon's head hit the floor without warning.

"Am not!" Junmyeon practically whined, even as he whimpered in pain at the bruise that was surely already forming on his skull. "And you're a dick, you know that?"

"At least I have a dick."

Junmyeon's answering bellow was loud enough to get the neighbors in the apartment below his to rudely knock on their ceiling with a broomstick.

"I am not a girl!"

~~~

"I get the impression that you don't like me very much." Sehun echoed his words from before, this time over the lip of a styrofoam cup of ramen. "Still."

Junmyeon wanted to argue; that wasn't technically true. But it wasn't technically untrue, either.

Junmyeon said nothing.

"So why, then," Sehun wondered aimlessly, "did you ask to meet again?"

"Baekhyun," was all Junmyeon would say. It was enough. Sehun had known Baekhyun through Chanyeol for a while, after all.

"Ah. What'd the munchkin do this time? Threaten you with another blind date?" His sarcasm sounded strangely bitter. "Who's this one work for? The navy?"

"Har har," Junmyeon grumbled. His noodles were getting cold. "Ever since you're comment that first time, he's been calling me a girl. I asked you out to prove him wrong."

Sehun looked amused. He raised an eyebrow and it made Junmyeon strangely glad. He'd missed that expression's presence on the pilot's chiseled face.

"I said you drink like a pussy, not that you are one."

"Semantics," Junmyeon ignored the difference with a careless wave.

"Not to me," Sehun disagreed almost shyly. It seemed, for a moment, that demure Sehun was back. "I'm into dicks, not chicks." And then, abruptly, that Sehun was gone again.

The other man's personality changes were giving Junmyeon whiplash, honestly.

"And I'm into nice, quiet guys who do calm and gentle things for a living like art history. Or library science. Not babies that the army, for some reason, allows to fly planes."

Junmyeon felt a little bad for turning Sehun's words back on him, especially after twisting them the way he did. The younger man grimaced a little at the insult to his age and profession, but wasn't as angry as Junmyeon might have expected him, as a military man, to be.

The bitterness returned to taint Sehun's response when he said tightly, "I'll keep that in mind. _Hyung_."

Later that week, Baekhyun wanted to know why, even after three dates, Sehun thought Junmyeon didn't like him. By that point, such a belief wasn't true anymore, not even technically, but still Junmyeon thought he maybe knew the reason.

~~~

"I'm sorry," Junmyeon blurted out, speaking swiftly and suddenly in his haste to keep Sehun from telling him for the third time that he didn't think Junmyeon liked him much. "I like you a lot, actually."

This time Sehun had nothing to hide behind except his hands, but when he tried to cover his face with them, Junmyeon surprised them both by grabbing them instead.

"Don't," he pleaded, holding Sehun's hands tightly. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I like you."

"I don't believe you," Sehun told him, and rightfully too. He snatched his hands away, keeping them in his lap. "Nothing you've said or done up to this point would convince me that you like me even a little bit."

"We've been on four dates!" Junmyeon defended himself shrilly. He knew he was in the wrong, but was unable to help himself.

"And according to you I'm a man who is not nice or quiet and must only be domineering because of my profession, who must be incompetent and unfairly employed because of my age, and who must not feel a wide range of emotions because my face apparently only expresses two." Sehun shot Junmyeon a disbelieving look. "And I'm supposed to believe you like me? After saying all of that?" He chuckled darkly. "Not a chance."

"I was wrong," Junmyeon admitted, feeling properly chastised. He'd been unfairly prejudiced, this he knew. "But I really do like you," he tried again. Sehun scoffed. He stood up from the park bench where they'd met and walked away. Not once did he look back.

~~~

"This is why he doesn't deserve nice things," Baekhyun complained to his boyfriend. Chanyeol generally found Junmyeon to be a good guy, but just then he sort of agreed with Baekhyun.

"I was so sure those two would work out," Chanyeol added his own two cents.

Baekhyun nodded forlornly into Chanyeol's shoulder and snuggled a little closer into his boyfriend's side. "I just want him to be happy. Both of them." He sighed. "Sehun's a good guy. I'm sorry to have put him through this."

Such solemnity was unusual for Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted his cheeky and mischievously happy boyfriend back.

"Sehunnie and Junmyeon are big boys, Baek. They can handle themselves."

Baekhyun looked skeptical, but allowed Chanyeol to kiss away his worries. The action movie on the tv screen in front of them continued to play, unseen.

~~~

Miraculously, Baekhyun passed all of the board exams for that term. Junmyeon passed too, excelled even. His miracle was just a little less obvious because the only one who knew about the long study hours wasted to the memorization of that haunting hurt on Sehun's face was Junmyeon himself.

Chanyeol finished his apprenticeship and was asked to stay, full salary package and health benefits included. He contemplated asking Baekhyun to marry him in America, but didn't think his boyfriend was ready for that level of commitment just yet. Still, Chanyeol was pretty sure he wanted a white picket fence and a rose garden and lots of kids with Baekhyun, so he waited and did so patiently, without remorse.

The new year came and went, and everyone was another year older. Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched the fireworks from the top of the hospital where Baekhyun had just started his internship. Junmyeon thought pensively of Sehun and watched the ball drop on his tv. He was alone.

Sehun was promoted from mere pilot to training officer. He still got to fly, but he also got to reach other people how to do it too. His class of trainees beat out all the rest of their year for a spot performing in the 2016 air show. Chanyeol clapped his friend on the back in unspoken pride and declared that he would definitely be there to support, Baekhyun in tow as alway.

Baekhyun's tow usually ensnared an unwitting Junmyeon in its clutches. They all ended up at the air show together, and somehow, almost an entire year later, Junmyeon found himself with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun, going out for drinks.

"I guess you can do more than frown," Junmyeon offered in a tentative apology after Baekhyun had subtly, not subtly, dragged Chanyeol away so they could talk. "You and your students were amazing out there."

Sehun accepted the compliment with a graceful nod, but questioned cheekily, "I thought I could also sometimes look intrigued."

Junmyeon looked away in embarrassment. Or he tried. A large, warm, comfortably calloused hand caught his chin before he could.

"Hyung," Sehun whispered, his expression strangely tender and his words as sincere as Junmyeon had ever heard them. Junmyeon waited for Sehun to say something, or to let him go. Neither happened but the hope that had begun to blossom in Junmyeon's chest grew larger still.

"Let's start over," Junmyeon suggested, voice soft and hopeful. He'd hurt Sehun, and Sehun, in turn, had every right to hurt him back. He didn't.

"Hi," Sehun said with a real smile, eyes crinkling at the edges as he spoke. "I'm Chanyeol's friend from work, Oh Sehun. I fly planes for the army."

"It's nice to meet you, Oh Sehun." Junmyeon held out a hand and Sehun finally removed his grip from Junmyeon's chin so that they could shake. "I saw your performance at the air show today. Really, you're amazing."

With their hands still connected, Sehun replied genuinely, "Thank you." He paused, eyes briefly guarded as he asked "But Baekhyun, your friend," he added the qualifier to maintain the slim grasp he and Junmyeon still had over their pretense of meeting for the first time. "He warned me that military men aren't really your style?"

Junmyeon shrugged and left his hand in Sehun's slightly larger one. " _You're_ my style," he told Sehun, watching with a widening smile of his own as the younger man's eyes cleared again and his shoulders relaxed. It was cheesy, but it worked.

"I'm glad," Sehun admitted shyly.

"Me too!" Baekhyun called obnoxiously from across the room, effectively ruining the moment. And Junmyeon's chance to say something romantic to Sehun. And almost everything, really.

But not entirely everything. After all, Baekhyun had been the one to swear that Junmyeon was destined to love a member of the military. He'd been right.

~~~

_Epilogue 1_

"I can't believe it took your parents five whole dates to get together." Jongdae was shocked, and his pubescent voice cracked suitably to reflect his feelings. "We haven't even been on one!"

"We're thirteen," Kyungsoo informed him drily. "And what does it matter if we haven't been on a date? I'm not allowed."

"But, Soo," Jongdae whined, pulling on the other boy's sleeve and swaying back and forth cutely, "You're my boyfriend!"

"Shh!" Kyungsoo warned, his hands covering Jongdae's mouth to hopefully muffle anything else he might say that could get Kyungsoo in trouble.

"But you are!" Jongdae maintained stubbornly.

A blonde head popped into the room right on cue. Sehun smiled at his son before pinning Jongdae with a teasing glare. "Not till seventeen he isn't."

~~~

_Epilogue 2_

"The first one doesn't count," Sehun argued, shifting in his new husband's arms to look up at Junmyeon through long lashes. "It wasn't voluntary."

Junmyeon colored. He didn't like the reminder that he didn't use to like Sehun, and for silly reasons too.

"It's our wedding night," he whined. "Can't we talk about something pleasant?"

"It's our wedding night," Sehun parroted back with a smirk that Junmyeon wanted to nibble at. So he did. "Things ended pleasantly, didn't they?"

Junmyeon sighed. They'd been married for less than 24 hours, and already Sehun had him wrapped around his finger. Junmyeon shuddered to think of what would happen when they got kids. Or even a dog.

Pleased with his victory, Sehun gave Junmyeon a conciliatory peck on the tip of his nose before he continued. "The second one..." He trailed off, apparently confused. "Why did you ask me out for coffee that time?"

"I wanted to apologize for getting drunk. You took good care of me after I left such a bad first impression. I felt bad."

Sehun smirked again. "Asa! Date number 2: doesn't count." Junmyeon got another conciliatory peck as Sehun tried to remember. "The third one?"

"That time I cooked for you!" Junmyeon defended himself preemptively. And with good reason.

"You insulted my character and my job," Sehun reminded Junmyeon gently, no longer hurt by the incident and merely amused. "And it was cup noodles," he added, unimpressed, "hardly a meal."

Junmyeon made to push Sehun off him, but Sehun refused to move. The pout his husband made when reminded of their first few meetings was too cute to stop now.

"The fourth was the park. That doesn't count either," Junmyeon contributed. He figured that if Sehun insisted on bringing it all up, he might as well absolve himself a little.

"Call!" Sehun agreed, his smile tender as he gave Junmyeon a kiss and let his lips linger against his new husband's open mouth.

"The fifth date then?" Junmyeon wondered, lips slick and shiny. They were also pink and slight swollen and tempting enough that Sehun was beginning to lose interest in the conversation. Even though he's started it.

"The second, first time we met," Sehun concluded, eyes fixed on Junmyeon's mouth unashamedly.

"I'm glad," Junmyeon whispered hazily, his response echoing Sehun's almost subconsciously. This time there was no Baekhyun to steal the last word. It was just Sehun's lips pressed to Junmyeon's, Sehun held tight in Junmyeon's arms, and wedding rings on both their fingers that overshadowed their rocky beginning and told the world: we are each other's "to have and to hold, to love and to cherish" until the very, very end.


End file.
